The Technocracy of Valkar
The Technocracy of Valkar is one of the more powerful nations in the Terminus Systems. A nation of science and progress, they welcome some research that Citadel Space fears. Originating in the Varkon System within the Pylos Nebula, it has since expanded into the region around Pylos. Originally settled by a mix of turians and batarians seeking independence, the nation now counts almost every species among its citizens. Government and Culture The Technocracy, at its core, is an odd fusion of the turian ideal of everyone working together for the betterment of all, with upwards mobility possible through your efforts, and the batarian caste system. At the top of the Technocratic government the Directorate meets to share theories, ideas, and the issues the nation is facing at the moment. The four Directorate spots are for very broad areas of scientific research, for instance the representative from the Biological Research Bloc could come from any of the schools it branches out to, from zoology to designing bioweapons, and anything in between. The assorted schools of related research that form each ‘Bloc’ select a representative every 6 years, and the assembled college of scholars and researchers take into consideration the candidates body of work, the significance of their accomplishments to their field, and their drive for improving the nation as a whole. Beneath the Directorate is the Advisory, high ranking officials that oversee, manage, and advise the Directorate on the more mundane tasks of the nation. They are present at most Directorate meetings, to give information on the progress, obstacles, and threats to the military, food production, the strength of the economy, and public health. Current heads of state: The Directorate (From least influence in the Directorate to most) Engineering Bloc: Professor Hata Noh’ri (Batarian) Biological Research Bloc: Dr. Ishin Toril (Salarian) Neuroscience Bloc: Dr. Shala T’Rissa (Asari) Cybernetics Bloc:Dr. Kailus Antelle (Turian) The Advisory: Agricultural Bloc: Shivra Na’Kotar (Batarian) Economic Bloc: Dr. Wen Ortono (Salarian) Military Bloc: Arvinus Antelle (Turian) Infrastructure Bloc: Goran No’Toran (Batarian) Medical Bloc: Dr. Korwun Tarsk (Krogan) The different Blocs formed as a version of a caste system, where different castes typically have different perks and status. Now they are fairly standard all around, and while you are still a citizen of the Medical Bloc if you are born to Medical Bloc parents, by going to any of the nation’s surprisingly high-standard colleges, or offworld schooling, you can change Blocs simply by having a degree and working in that Bloc’s school of research. Most ‘uneducated’ citizens of Valkar fall into the military, agricultural or infrastructural blocs, and while not as educated or lauded as the higher schools, still form the backbone of the nation, providing food, working infrastructure, and defense. As with any other bloc, you can leave the bloc to go to another at any time, providing sufficient credentials. The military is unique in that anyone from any bloc can choose to join the military bloc, and the ‘credentials’ needed are simply to enrol, pass the requirements and training. Military During the Reaper War, the military of Valkar assumed a mixture of hit-and-run naval operations and ground defense against waves of husks, indoctrinated soldiers, and other Reaper abominations. As could be expected, the Valkar military, while substantial in manpower, also employs vast quantities of mechs, drones, and augmented wildlife. Valkar soldiers are typically cybernetic, and each soldier has the capacity to unleash surprises from their augments. Pirates fighting Valkar forces never know quite what to expect when engaging. While generally a benign nation, there is an small privateer network that the Technocracy employs behind the scenes to augment the nation’s supplies by raiding shipping lines. As a whole, however, the nation is largely self sufficient. Elite Forces Among Valkar's military, elite batarian and human soldiers are recruited into the Rai'Sha. They are the heavy shock troops, the strike teams that go in where normal military units just won't do. Far from suicide troops, they excel at punching holes in enemy lines, demolitions, breaching defences, and enforcing control over an area, and surviving to do it again. The telltale bone white armor and distinctive four-ocular visor lets pirates, criminals, and enemy soldiers know it's time to panic. The Machine Legion are the elite turian forces of Valkar. Hand picked from the military, these soldiers, like those of their batarian and human comrades in the Rai'Sha, receive additional training and superior armaments to give them the edge. The heavy armor they wear renders each small unit a legion unto themselves. Variable, heavily shielded, quick. The fireteams of the Machine Legion often provide the extra punch to turn the tides for the Valkarin military. Surgical strikes, extractions, key target defense or destruction, and taking charge of local units are keystones of the Legion. See also Gar'sha Clans of Anjul Notable citizens Baram Har-Rok Ket'Etal Category:Terminus Category:Nations Category:Valkar